ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SuperSaiyanSimba
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome SuperSaiyanSimba to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Hi! I like your Nala pic! Alot of the Lion King actually reminds me of DBZ! 15:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! <3 :3 SUPER ADORABLE! I luv The Lion King! I have so many songs from them on my iPod! Do you want to know who Simba actually reminds meh of? :P 14:45, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Simba reminds me of Vegeta. Here is a link to a pic my friend gave me! http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MsBulma Scroll to the bottom! 15:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, that's what I always thought! Glad you liked it! ^^; Also, Raditz and Nappa would make a pretty funny Timon and Pumba. JUSSSST sayin. 15:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) are you on LOL XD Nappa: Hey Raditz, ever wonder what those small little dots are up there? Raditz: Nappa, I don't wonder, I know. Nappa: What are they? Raditz: They're fireflies. Fireflies that got stuck up in that big bluish black thing. Nappa: Oh, i always wondered they were big balls of gases burning billions of miles away. Raditz: Nappa, with you, everythings gas. 09:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) sketch tamera has her ribion tied in her ponytail, and something i didnt mention: she has two locks of hair that hang down 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69']]25px35px 23:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) it looks so cool! but 1 problem- the hair is tied in the ponytail, not actually in her hair. its okay though Hello. Hello SSS. Just here to say I have commented on your slideshow. You thinking of continuing it? 22:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ' ' Shoot! I wrote songs, but it didnt show up! Maybe this works: Vestul Salbatic--- Puya Moneymaker-- DJ Sava Mi-e Dor De Noi-- Dj Project w/ Giulia ''' '''Find Me (ALe ALe) --- Alessia Never Be Alone--- Deepside Deejays Mr. Saxobeat--- Alexandra Stan Dragosta Din Tei-- Ozone ''' '''I will write you some more later, and obviously, theyre not in english! At least I understand dem LOL ENJOY! 18:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks SOOOO much for helping me out! anyway heres what the characters look like- *Gohan- he wears an outfit similar to the one he wore in the ten days before the cell games, that white outfit. However, the overall outsit of it is a dark blue color, while the linning is more of a red color. During the tournament, he wears the same thing he wore in the cells games- the purple unform. And when he fights buu, he wears the usualy orange and blue gi. *Tamera: She has her hair in a long ponytail. the ponytail is the exact same as chichi's in the piccolo jr saga in DB, however, it has a red ribbion in it and her hair is somewhat more wild. she wears a uniform similar to chichi's. it is light blue, has a golden edging, has light yellow pants, red boots, and red wristbands. same eyes as chichi and pan. *Chichi- green outfit, yellow edging, yellow scarf, blue hair holder...thing, yellow pants, blue boots. *Future trunks: longsleeved black shirt, blue coat with no sleeves (like the one in bojack unbound), grey pants and golden boots. LONG BEAUTIFUL LAVENDER HAIR :DDDD *trunks (younger)- short lavender hair, white shirt, oversized blue shirt that says CAPSULE CORP, black shorts, golden boots *goten- the same outfit he wore in the sayiaman saga. *bulma- short hair like the one in the android saga, light purple small dress with sleeves over a white shirt, blue sneakers and yellow socks. annnnnndddd i think those are the only main characters with different outfits. as for overall figures and pictures, i think one of the pics will be of the whole main cast. in big letters in says "WRATH OF BUU" in red, from right to left... with tamera hugging trunks, trunks blushing, Chichi holding goten, bulma holding trunks, vegeta with his arms crossed looking away, goku smiling giving a thumbs up, gohan doing a similar pose to goku. kibito giving a :3 look with his arms behind his back, SK simply floating with his arms behind his back, babbidi giving you an evil look, majin buu with a happy face. once again, thanks SOOOOOO much for doing this simba! :D if you need some bases, i would be more than happy to give them to you! once again, thanks a ton! 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69']]25px35px 23:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) are u on sorry i am new to the whole signing thing Charmander'sKamehameha 16:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Charmander'sKamehamehaCharmander'sKamehameha 16:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Lol, I like what you wrote in your user bubble, (The new wiki skin.) Anyway, how are you? 22:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I would expect something like that. Anyway, SG has made me an admin, if you check the Ultra DB Wiki front page and the Ultra News, you'll see. 22:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Do you want pics on your sig, because I can do that if you want. I can do it for you. 23:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I can do it for you, I'm an admin, I wanna help! Plus, you put some of the data on the wrong page, so your sig dosen't link it your page. I can put photo's on and fix your sig if you send me the pictures. 23:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I have done it. Tell me if something is wrong with it. 23:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nala! I just came to ask if you drew the Tamera picture on Nimbus`s talk page because .... IT IS AWESOME!!! Like really really super awesome :D :D!!!! Your a really good artist if you did draw that!! :3 Also lookin at your page is it really ok if I call you the Nalanator :D! 02:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Haha idk either, but I bet it would be one really stupid hungry happy guy, but again haha I just think that picture you drew was so awesome!! :P Haha see you later nalanator! :P 08:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello SSS. I have fixed your sig so all the coding dosen't appear everywhere. 10:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) sig. The page sig1 is completely useless, your first page is supposed to be called Sig, no number near it, and I have linked the pages sig and sig2 together, so sig one, is useless now. 17:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah right. You might want to change it to sig, but it's not a big problem, I was just wondering why you undid my edit. 17:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Sorry I didnt answer sooner, I was busy. xD Um, Hakuna Matata! So yeah... can I call you Nala BTW? Thanks for commenting on my story! That makes me feel special! And loved! :D 22:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) That is just.. AWESOME! You are awesome, and thanks for the commpliments! I will start the story as soon as I get a bigger audience LOL. But yeah, I am about ready to do at least a profile on her! I drew her already for a week, and its been sitting in my notebook! I will do it ASAP. I read the beginning to your story and I liked it very much! You are amazing as well! And LOTR for life! <3 01:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Simba! Could you help me out with something?? I finally uploaded my pic from an adobe scan and put it in Niras profile, but it doesnt show! It just says that its a pdf file and it gives links, but the pic isnt visible at ALL! How did u have sucess w/ urs, and HELP ME IF U CAN! Im desperate and pretty frustrated! 02:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Nala, you are an amazing chick xD I hope it works. But you upload with scanner right? I mean, Jimmeh tells me to use a high-rep camera! IM LIKE NOEZ! 03:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I tried that again, with the jpeg, but it said 'invalid' open with something else crap. >.> Ill try paint. 03:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) chat join chat its fun The paint thing didnt work. It said that it couldnt 'read' the pic because its a different file and can not put it on. Im so depressed now. >.> I need to go crawl in a hole. 04:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, that might work! I'll try it! It reads adobe and stuff? Also, thanks Nala. You must really love meh xD, or you just really want to see how Nira looks! :D OR BOTH! 17:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I &^%$king did it! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! 02:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Nira hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii are you marred or getting marred(plz say no) are you sure that you dont want to plz :( ok*starts crying*i go away then ~~tocool~~ hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii how are you and hi~~tocoolforyou~~